


A place to belong (Art)

by Aydsa_nyan (NerdCat333)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCat333/pseuds/Aydsa_nyan
Summary: Drew some character designs to help me visualize and build the setting/characters for a possible future fic I'm planning to write...I hope you enjoy them!   (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to KARASUNO !**

**A country for monsters and all weird, supernatural beings. A place for the forgotten, the hybrids, the odd, the abused and the lost. <3**

 

 

**1) _Keishin Ukai_**

A Dragon-Kin God with the Titan god, Chronos, as his father. A Godling who built up the country Karasuno for his soulmate, Ittetsu Takeda. One of the (two) Kings of Karasuno. 

 

 

**2) _Ittetsu Takeda_**

An extremely rare (and ostracized) black angel with wings like a crow and King Ukai's soulmate! XD 

(one of the two kings of Karasuno. He rules alongside King Ukai :D )

The country was established and named after Ittetsu Takeda because King Ukai was so fond of his soulmate and his wing colour. 

 

 

**3) _Daichi Suwamura_**

An ancient being. Daichi is a Dragon kin and (personally) a direct descendant of the Sun God, Apollo. 

He has been with King Ukai since the founding of Karasuno and the Commander General (the one in charge of all Karasuno's military and national security). The leader of 'Karasuno's Murder' (the Kings' inner circle) and Koushi Sugawara's soulmate ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and taking the time to leave some love behind <3
> 
> You can drop on by my tumblr (geekycat-aydsa.tumblr.com) if you wanna ask me something or you just wanna hang out :) That's fine too <3
> 
> Here's my deviantart account if you're curious ;)  
> \--> aydsa-floros.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**4) _Koushi Sugawara_**

From a race of ancient elves that were descended from the goddess Athena... oh! and Daichi's soulmate XD

The vice-captain of 'Karasuno's Murder' (The kings' inner circle) and the Commander General in charge of all of Karasuno's trade.

 

 

 

**5) _Yuu Nishinoya_**

A water and tree nymph. A direct descendant of Gaia. Nymphs are very rare because they are the absolute defenders/guardian once a territory comes into their protection, but their magic is fickle and too unstable so most die off young. Yuu is an extremely powerful and old nymph with a propensity for mischief.

He helped King Ukai -alongside his family Koushi, Daichi and Asahi- when the Dragon-kin god first established the country with the angel, Takeda.

(and he's Asahi's soulmate!)

 

 

**6) _Asahi Azumane_**

The original Oni. Created by the chaos and order released when Pandora's box was opened. A gentle Oni who battles with his own, sometimes violent and bloodthirsty nature. When Asahi found Yuu, they were linked at the hip from then on and their ragtag 'family' increased when they met Koushi and Daichi. Later on, their Karasuno family would increase to include a Djinn called Ryuunosuke Tanaka and other misfits and overlooked supernatural creatures. 


	3. Chapter 3

**7) _Ryuunosuke Tanaka_**

A Djinn with -the God of War- Ares' blood running through his veins. One of Ares' hybrid children. Usually hot-headed but around his family he's more in control and understood. He also loves to create mischief with Yuu and has a crazy protective and possessive streak for his Karasuno family because all his magical prowess and essence is bound and dedicated to them. That's why he could survive the bloodlust his father, Ares, regularly succumbs to. 


End file.
